The Adventures of the Werewolf Twins
by ShannonEsmerelda1
Summary: A set of twins move to Beacon Hills, or should I say move back? They have a secret to keep, and a pack to find. What happens when they meet the infamous pack that already resides there?
1. Chapter 1-Blain-Thursday

Hey everyone, this chapter was written by my co-author ClutzyEmma, so enjoy. SHe writes in Blain's point of you and I write in Chloe's.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blain's P.O.V.

Beacon Hills; granddad's hometown, dad's hometown, mum's hometown... and my hometown. In fact every Henderson since anyone can remember has lived here. We are the richest family in Beacon Hills. I only remember bits and pieces from when we lived here; Dad up moved us away after mum died. My sister and I moved back last month after dad died. Granddad took us in but we don't really know him. Good thing is he lets us do what we want. Chloe won't talk to anyone- not even me or granddad- and I don't talk anyone but Chloe. Chloe and I are twins; I was born first so I try to look after her.

"Hey Chloe we're going to be late, hurry up". She comes downstairs, headphones in, Rogue Traders blasting (any music is her kind of music as long as its not classical). She can drive, but in the morning she doesn't like to because that's when dad got hurt. The drive there wasn't so bad; I talked she nodded every now then agreeing with what I've said. When we got to school she got out and went in to get her schedule, ignoring everyone she walked past.

Beacon Hills high school. It's been a while since I've been here; I wonder if anyone will remember me. First day at new a school that just so happens to be half way through the year. I hate doing this; not knowing anyone, having to start over and most of all not knowing if you will be staying. I get my schedule; turns out I have 4 classes with Chloe; maths, art, history and lunch. My first class was English. The principle shows me where it is and introduces me to the class. The first person I see is Isaac- or at least someone who looks like Isaac.

"I want you in groups for this book. Here are the groups; Scott, Styles, Isaac and Blain..." the teacher said. We move into groups. The others obviously know each other. I see Isaac staring at me like he knows but can't place how he knows me.

"Blain Henderson"I said to him.

"What?" Isaac said when it clicked "Man it's been years where did you go?"

"We've been all over moved back last month." I said at least he remembers me.

"Why move back? Why now?" he asked.

"Dad died 3 months ago. He was involved in a car crash so granddad Charlie took me and Chloe in." I replied.

"Hey guys Blain. He and his sister Chloe use to be really good friends of mine." Isaac said to everyone in the group.

As he said that, the bell rang. The rest of my day went well; at lunch I found Chloe, and told her about Isaac but she already knew. He found me talking to her in the lunch line and told us to sit with him so he could introduce us to everyone properly, and so we could catch up. Rest of the day just got better from there. My last class was history; I like history so I caught up quickly. I also like art so the edges of my papers were covered in doodles the final bell rang.

I waited at my car for Chloe; my car is a 67 Chevy Impala with a black paint job and leather interior. Chloe loves it. I might give it to her when we get settled and buy a new one, but we still a few things to unpack first and I want to make sure she's happy. I didn't want to leave without her; we may have lived here years ago but it's a new place and I didn't want her getting hurt. When I saw her I got in the car and started the engine.

When we got home Granddad Charlie had dinner cooking. He had a look in his eye to say that he was daydreaming; who knows what about. We went upstairs to our rooms and I finished unpacking. My room is big with its own bathroom. I put my art stuff on the desk and school stuff on my bed so I could sort through it later. I put my history books on my bookshelves with some of my favotie fiction books.

Granddad called us down for dinner. We had homemade meatballs with spaghetti and bolognaise sauce. It was really good

"How was school?" he asked, neither of us answered

"I know you can speak I've heard you." Again we didn't say anything "How long is this going to on for? You can't stay quite forever how are you going to get through life not saying anything?" he was getting mad now you hear it. He threw his knife and fork out in frustration and put his hand to his head, Chloe and I looked at each other.

"Granddad is everything okay? You look ill." I asked this time. He didn't answer which confirmed what Chloe and I were thinking. "Granddad maybe you should go to bed I will clean up." He agreed went upstairs.

This was the first time I spoke to him since dad died. After I had cleaned up I went upstairs checked on granddad, then went throw to Chloe and said goodnight. I put my headphones in and fell asleep listening to Evanescence.


	2. Chapter 2-Chloe-Thursday

Hey everyone, this chapter was written by moi, so I hope you enjoy :)~ShannonEsmerelda

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2- Chloe's POV

Well this was great. We were going to be staying at Beacon Hills again, but for how long this time? I mean I hardly remember it here; the only thing I can remember is mom's death. I'm not sure how much Blain remembers, but I doubt it's any better than what I've got.

I mean really, all I remember is a friend we used to be close with here; Isaac Lahey. Anyways, we were now living here, after moving away when mom died. Dad had died thee months ago, and we had to go through a huge ordeal to have gramps get custody of us.

Don't tell him I call him gramps- he likes to be called grand-dad. Which is kind of lame. I honestly wouldn't call him that to his face; the old man was tougher than an entire armada combined.

So back to the real world then I suppose. I was currently in bed, snoozing away in a dream-less sleep, or should I say nightmare-less sleep?, when Blain shouts up that we need to hurry or we'll be late.

I get ready quickly, pulling on my Green Day tee and black jeans with black converse. I grabbed my bag, my phone and my ipod before practically running down the stairs and turning it on.

I played a song by Rogue Trader as I jumped into the passenger seat. I know how to drive, I just don't like to in the mornings; It reminds me too much of the...incident.

So Blain drove us to school, and I left silently to go get my schedule. I know I know, I haven't said a word yet right? Well I've tried...just nothing comes out. I mean I know it's all in my head, I just haven't seemed to have any reason to get past it.

So I got my schedule and I've got four classes with Blain. One of those classes is art, which is my least favorite class. Well it was in my last school- but I had a bad teacher so hopefully it's better here.

Any-who, back to Earth Chloe- sorry I tend to ramble in my brain a lot. Anyways, I started to head to my first class- wood shop. I had specifically asked for it first, as it was my favorite class.

The teacher was nice, let me go off and do my own thing. So I went and picked out wood that would be good for a chest; like a big old wooden chest. It would take me the rest of the week to finish, but it would be worth it.

The rest of the day went quickly; well other than lunch. Lunch was very distracting for me. Know why? Didn't think so. Isaac Lahey was in my lunch period.

This wouldn't really matter if he still looked young and dorky like the last time I had seen him, but no- he was tall and muscular and cute and distracting.

I don't like being distracted, no matter how cute. Blaine came over to me on the lunch line and told me about him but I already knew.

Then Isaac came over- distracting me further. He said we should sit with him so he can introduce us and catch up. I nodded my head, not speaking still.

I grabbed an apple -wasn't very hungry- and followed them to a table. "This is Lydia, Stiles, Scott, and Allison." he told us and I smiled politely yet silently.

I sat down and began quietly eating my apple. Everyone was in a conversation about something or other, I hadn't been paying attention, when Lydia spoke towards me.

"Do you not know how to talk?" she asked pointedly staring at me.

I sat there, my eyes wide and my mouth dry, not sure what to do. So I took out my phone and typed, "Blain help!" before sending him the message.

I saw him read it. "She hasn't spoken since out father died." he typed, and showed Isaac. Isaac repeated it to her, and she looked shocked.

"Oh...sorry..." she said.

After that the day went on blissfully boring, all the way until school ended. I met Blain at his car and we drove home after saying goodbye to Isaac.

I went to my room, and he to his, to unpack I assumed. I unpacked my saxophone and placed it on my desk (leaving it in its case) and took out the rest of my instruments. See, I love music, I love it more than anything else in the world. I play the saxophone, guitar, violin, flute and electric bass.

So I unpacked the instruments, and placed them in their stands. After that I tackled the clothes and put them away; most of it was my moms when she was my age (I hate clothes shopping). Then I put away my wood working tools (don't ask) and set up my laptop.

I just sat around listening to music after that until gramps called us down for dinner. He got mad about us not speaking when we were eating, and seemed like he was sick after he got mad. Blaine spoke to him, for the first time since dad's death.

I cleaned up after dinner, then went up to bed for the night. I grabbed my Ipod, blasted Green Day and fell asleep with American Idiot in my head.


	3. Chapter 3- Blain- Friday

Helloooo everyone, this was written by ClutzyEmma, not moi, so enjoy :) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Blain's P.O.V. I woke up this morning to Panic! At the Disco blaring throw my radio. I really didn't want to get up and face everyone after yesterday, when I didn't say anything but my name and answered one of Isaac's questions. I felt like staying home. I got up anyway and took a shower. I put on deep blue jeans, my black t-shirt that said "Keep Calm and Carry On", my "Cool Story Bro" hoodie and my black trainers. I went downstairs to find no one there. Clearly Chloe was still asleep or had just woken up. I grabbed my sketchbook my bag and my car keys and waited for Chloe to come down. Today was better then yesterday; not as many people staring at me. But the ones who were staring, I think they were staring because seeing a Henderson is rare, due to granddad Charlie not leaving the house since we moved. I went to my locker and saw Isaac standing by it; he's not as dorky as I remember, I thought to myself. He started asking me questions that I didn't answer which only made him ask more. Sooner or later I'm going to have to speak to him, but I wasn't ready to speak to anyone but Chloe even if she doesn't talk back. Thinking about it we were like this when mum died, expect the roles were reversed. I didn't say a word to anyone for the longest time, and Chloe only spoke to me and dad. She was closer to him then I was and I was closer to mum then she was. I don't remember much about the night she died the last thing I remember was her tucking us in and saying "stay safe", but my memories have begun to fade over the years. She died when we were 5. I wonder what Chloe remembers about mum. Sorry off track, I do that when I think about mum or dad, back to reality. Isaac was still asking questions; he tried to fill in the blanks and I would nod if he got it or I shook my head if he got wrong. This went on for most of the classes we have together. I was happy once art came round the teacher let me work on my sketching and she gave me helpful tips. Chloe doesn't like art I'm sure she would rather be in woodshop, but I help her out every now and then; nothing very exciting. But lucky for us we had lunch after art. We got our lunch and sat with Isaac and everyone. Isaac sat next to Chloe there was something about the she looked at him that made me wonder if she would say something but she didn't. I was working out who was going out with who and who liked who. Allison and Scott obviously went out but she dumped him to work something out, but she still wanted to be with him, and Stiles likes Lydia; but she didn't like him anymore than a friend- at least I think she likes him as a friend... I'm having trouble working out her emotions (she hides them well), and Isaac was still Isaac, but different; I can't work out what it is. Chloe will know she always knows. After lunch the day flew by for me, until History (my last class). Our teacher, Mr. Cole, was off sick and the sub had no idea what she was doing, so I put my headphones on, but there was a strange smell from outside that caught my attention. It was the smell of a werewolf; I had smelt it before; about 2 hours before we moved here. I spent the rest of the class staring out the window looking to see if I see anyone, and find out which direction it was coming from. The bell rang and everyone piled out of the class. I took my time I met up with Chloe on the way to the car; she had obviously smelt it too, but now we could smell more than one. We knew there were others in Beacon Hills, like the Hales, but I heard that their house burnt down years ago. Granddad Charlie hadn't mention if there were any survivors or not. I let Chloe drive home, she always seem so at ease behind the wheel; like everything she held inside fell away, it was nice to see her so relaxed but I was tense. The smell of other werewolves was getting to me; I don't know why, it's not like we haven't smelt them before. When we got home Chloe went off and did her thing. I was still lost in thought when granddad Charlie put his hand on my shoulder scaring me half to death. "You okay Blain? Looks like there's something on your mind." Granddad said "Yea I'm fine...Granddad how many werewolves besides us are in Beacon Hills?" I responded "That's a question I can't answer I haven't left this house since your mother died." He replied "Can you tell me about her?" I asked Chloe walked in, one headphone out like she wanted to hear what we were saying, and hear what he had to say about mum. She doesn't like granddad very much, even he knows it, and she's not trying to hide it. "Maybe some other time, but I will tell you what I know about the Hales." He said. The look in Chloe's eyes was deafening; it looked like she was about to explode. She put her other headphone in and walked away. "She's angry at me; she has been for years." He said, with a sad look in his eyes "The Hales house was burnt down, as you know, but Peter Hale was in the hospital. For years his nephew and two of his nieces survived, the young ones moved out of town but that is all I know." He finished "Thank you granddad... if you want I'll make dinner." I said "That would be great Blain." He said as he walked away to sit down. Something is wrong with him, but he still reuses to tell us. I made dinner; it was a quite dinner tonight- no one was really in the mood to talk. After dinner I cleaned up, seing as Chloe did it last night- plus it gave me more time to think about what was said before dinner. That and a chance to build up the courage to go into Chloe's room and tell her what granddad had said, if she hadn't already heard what was said. She's been hard to reach lately, and it doesn't help that she hasn't been speaking. She's been so emotionless around school; it's starting to scare me, I feel like I've failed her somehow. I went up to her room. She had her headphones in ,like usual, staring at the celling. I caught her attention by throwing one of her beanies at her. She glared at me but she knew why I was there; her eyes said it all. She had over heard the conversation I had with granddad obviously. The look on my face made her sit up in concern. I walked out and went to my room she stood at the door. "Look Chloe if you're concerned say something. Your expressions and texts are getting hard to understand, and I really need you talk to me. Its hard for me to explain. Granddad knows you're mad at him, and it upsets him, and I'm getting upset 'cause life is getting harder to deal with; school doesn't help and if I remember correctly, you said something similar to me after mum died...Look you are pretty much the only family I have left and I need you to please, please, please, please say something. Help me out this is killing me inside." I said upset and frustrated. The next thing I know she's on my bed, hugging me. I fall asleep in her arms 


	4. Chapter 4-Chloe-Friday

Hey everyone, this chapter was written by me, not my wonderful co-writter, enjoy :) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chloe's POV I woke up with my headphones still in my ears but my Ipod was dead. I sighed, and got ready for another torturously uneventful day at school, where I would -no doubt- be hiding myself from everyone yet again. I pulled on a blue tank top, my nightmare before christmas hoodie, blue jeans, and black converse. I grabbed my backpack, slipped my phone, dead ipod, and books into it before putting it on. I grabbed my sax and left the room, going to the kitchen and grabbing an apple before running out to the car to meet Blain. Don't know why he waits in the car; it takes me twenty minutes more than him usually. I thought, as I slipped into the passenger seat and put on my headphones (He doesnt need to know that my I-pod is dead). He greeted me with a smile, and my usual cup of black coffee in a stirefoam cup. I took the coffee wordlessly, emotionlessly. "Show emotion and you are weak! Weak! Do you hear me?!" Dad's voice rang out in my head, puching my further and further until I was hard and cold to everyone I loved. I sighed as I sipped the caffine filled drink; I love coffee more than...than I love my saxophone! And I love him a lot...yes him...his name is Fred. We pulled into the parking lot, and I practically ran to wood shop, hoping to get as much work I could into the chest. I managed to get the framing done, and attach the top to the hinges before the clean up bell rang. I cleaned up, and grabbed my bag to head to next period. School was uneventful after that, other than my teacher asking my to stand up in front of the class and introduce myself. Stupid bitch, making me seem like more of a freak than I already do. I thought angrily. She had made me stand there, and I couldnt say a thing. I tried, but only a squeak came out. Ten minutes later she was still standing there smiling at me like the dumb bitch she was. I had to glare at her for a two full minutes more before she said I could go back to my seat, listening to snickers and whispers of "Freak" on my way there. Lunch was okay...scratch that lunch was bliss. Isaac sat next to me, and it took all I had in me to hide what I was feeling. I didnt want to look weak. If you're weak, and let someone in, you'll eventually get hurt. Well at least according to dad you would, and I guess he was right. But...why cant I talk? I've tried so hard to talk but nothing, absolutely nothing, comes out of my mouth. It's like I'm a toddler and I have to learn to speak all over again. I sighed as Isaac asked me questions; thankfully he was happy with a nod or a shake of his head. "Are you feeling well?" Nod. "Do you like it here?" Nod. "Do you like living with your granddad?" Shake of the head. "Is he nice to you?" Nod. "Do you still like to play the violin?" Nod. "Are you ever going to speak to me?" he asked, a sad look in his eyes. I hadnt been expecting that, I really hadn't. I stared at him, my mouth open and little squeaks or blips would come out. "You want to don't you?" He said, leaning in closer to my face. I nodded. "But you can't?" he questioned, still very close. I nodded again, and all of the sudden he snapped back into his original position and was firing questions at me left and right. After that the school day was kind of boring, but thank whoever controls the messed up universe for making today Friday. I met up with Blain in the hall, him talking me nodding. I got into the driver's seat, and started to drive home. Driving was always a relaxing thing for me, regardless of my fathers unfortunate...incident. Driving is just so simple, calculated, easy; you do it right or everything has been done wrong and you don't have to pretend to be happy or sad or mad or anything. You can sit there and think about your life or you can try and remember what you put on your grocery list. Driving is just...easy. So, we got home, and I went into my room to play my saxophone for a while. After that, I went downstairs to get a drink. I grabbed a water, pretending not to listen to Blain and gramps talk, but I couldn't do that when he said he wouldn't talk about mom. She was his daughter! He should talk about her! Remember her happy! Not wallow in her death like a coward. I thought angrily. I felt as though I was going to explode. I stomped out of the room and into the hallway. I stayed by the door though, listening as he told Blain about the Hale's. I left when Blain said he would make dinner, going back to my room. I stayed there, thinking about what had been said, until dinner was ready. I sighed and trudged into the room, keeping my face a cold, emotionless mask. I sat and ate, during the dinner was very awkward, as was after the dinner. We ate in silence, drank in silence, cleaned up in silence...I mean yeah I'm quiet as all hell but this, this was pure madness! I went back up after eating, as it was Blain's turn to wash up. He came up to my room later on, looked at me and left. I followed him to his room, and was surprised to hear him yell at me about how he needed me to talk. I didn't know what to do, seeing as I've been trying to talk, so I just hugged him until he fell asleep before going back to my room to sleep. 


End file.
